


Achi Mite Hoi

by TiffanyF



Category: Tennis no Oujisama | Prince of Tennis
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-02-01
Updated: 2013-02-01
Packaged: 2017-11-27 20:29:50
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,782
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/666185
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TiffanyF/pseuds/TiffanyF
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>The three demons are missing. What's a team to do? Don't own, don't claim, make no money.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Achi Mite Hoi

The words “day off” were not in the Rikkai Dai vocabulary, dictionary, thesaurus, bible, brains, or anywhere else that they might look. The odd sky writing plane that flew over the school that day was probably a freak occurrence that shouldn’t be considered. At least not seriously. The fact that the message left included the words day off seemed to only prove that there was something seriously wrong at Rikkai.

Firstly, the tennis team wasn’t practicing. No one could find Yukimura, Sanada or Yanagi and Jackal had been forced to cover Niou’s mouth quickly before he could state his theory about where the three demons were and what they were doing to try and keep Akaya from finding out about things he wasn’t supposed to know about. It was a full time job that Jackal really thought he should get paid for because Akaya seemed to be so good at finding out things that would only corrupt his pure mind. The fact that he didn’t have a pure mind in the first place seemed to be lost on Yukimura and no one was able to sway him from the idea. Akaya was the baby and therefore he had to remain pure in everything for as long as possible. None of the regulars could stand to see those blue eyes fill with sparks and tears - remarkably at the same time. It wasn’t just that they hated to see their buchou sad. They hated having to run all those laps that he seemed to think were good for them. The fact that they always collapsed or fainted at some point during said laps never seemed to register with him either. The regulars came to the conclusion that laps were only good for Yukimura and tried to run as few as possible on normal days because they knew they’d be running extra on days when he was upset. Usually six days out of seven, because this was Rikkai after all, and Rikkai had the Petenshi.

Niou had, in fact, suggested checking every closet in the school for the missing demons and was only stopped from running off when Yagyuu grabbed his wrist and sat on his back. That led to a tussling match that would have ended otherwise if not for Marui and a bucket of cold water. He hadn’t had his cake for the afternoon and he didn’t want to have to run laps for letting Akaya see something like what Niou and Yagyuu were likely to get up to if left alone on the ground for too long. He shuddered at the thought and went to lean on Jackal while he calmed down.

“We need to do something,” Jackal finally said breaking the silence that had covered the courts for most of the afternoon. “I don’t want buchou to think that we’ve been wasting our time out here.”

“But what can we do?” Marui asked. “I mean, if we play doubles it’ll leave Akaya alone and he gets bored judging our matches and if he wanders off and blows something up, we’ll really get in trouble and have to run laps until the end of the world or something.”

“And the only one who can really play doubles with Akaya is Yanagi,” Jackal sighed. “I wonder where they are, anyway. It’s not like Yukimura to not be the first one here with Sanada at his heels.”

“Senpai, I’m bored,” Akaya said flopping down next to Marui and Jackal. “Where’s buchou?”

“He’s busy, Akaya, but he’ll be here soon,” Jackal said. “We can’t play tennis right now because we don’t have enough players, but do you want to play achi mite hoi? If you win, I’ll take you to the arcade after practice.”

Akaya lit up and turned to face Jackal. Marui snickered and wandered off to find something to eat. He thought he’d stashed a couple of extra candy bars and some cookies in his tennis locker for just such an occasion.

The thing to remember about Akaya is that he liked to do everything as fast as possible and, in fact, it was hard to keep up with him for even a simple game like achi mite hoi. Jackal soon lost track of his team mates as he focused on winning as much as possible. It wasn’t that he didn’t want to treat Akaya to an hour at the arcade, he just wanted to make the younger boy work for it.

Niou and Yagyuu quickly realized that the others were distracted and had forgotten about them. Grinning at each other, they snuck off the court and around to a tree where they thought they would be out of sight. Yagyuu sat down and leaned back against the tree, Niou quickly settling in his lap and leaning in for a kiss. Yagyuu wrapped an arm around Niou’s back and pulled him in as he slipped his tongue into his partner’s mouth, pulling a soft moan from Niou and he pressed in even closer, trying to get his boyfriend’s shirt undone to reach skin as quickly as possible. They really didn’t want the three demons to come back and catch them, but then again, they weren’t about to stop either. They hadn’t had a chance to touch each other since lunch up on the roof. Niou was finally able to slip his hands under Yagyuu’s school uniform shirt (although he did wonder why the Gentleman wasn’t in his tennis uniform) and stroked as much of the warmth as he could, angling for the sensitive nipples he knew were just waiting for him.

Niou’s back arched when he felt Yagyuu’s hands on his shorts, pulling them down. “Hurry,” he whispered nipping at Yagyuu’s bottom lip before kissing him again. 

“Get me out,” Yagyuu managed between kisses. It was an order Niou was only too glad to obey and shifted just enough to undo Yagyuu’s belt and fly, fingers reaching inside and searching for the burning heat he knew was waiting for him. He could feel his own erection throbbing from just the thought of Yagyuu pushing inside him and fumbled a little in his haste, wanting to feel it as soon as possible.

Back on the tennis court, Marui had returned from the locker room, sweets in hand, and settled down to watch the achi mite hoi game that was still going on. Akaya was two games behind and seemed determined to catch up. It was only by chance that he happened to glance towards a certain tree - and lose. “Hey, what are Niou-senpai and Yagyuu-senpai doing?” he asked jumping up for a closer look.

Jackal glanced over, flushed bright red and pulled Akaya down quickly, covering his eyes. “It’s nothing you need to be worried about,” he said. 

“But senpai, I want to see,” Akaya whined, struggling against the arms holding him tightly.

“No, Akaya, this is not something that Yukimura would approve of,” Jackal said firmly.

“And Yagyuu on the public decency committee too,” Marui muttered through a mouthful of chocolate. “You’d think he’d know better.”

Then doom fell.

“What are you doing?” a soft, sweet yet deadly voice asked from somewhere behind them. “And where are Niou and Yagyuu?”

“Buchou,” Marui squeaked almost choking on his chocolate.

“Tarundoru!” Sanada exclaimed, catching sight of the doubles one pair before Marui or Jackal could say anything. “Get over here now!”

“They aren’t?” Yukimura sighed covering his eyes with a slender hand.

“They are,” Yanagi confirmed from behind Sanada. “And, from the looks of things, they’ll be a few more minutes. I doubt even the threat of laps would move them now.”

“I wanna know!” Akaya exclaimed.

“No, Akaya,” Yukimura said almost absently. “It’s not proper. Marui, Jackal; what is going on here? Why aren’t you practicing?”

“Uhm, well, you see, you weren’t here and we didn’t know what to do and we realized there weren’t enough people for doubles and to keep Akaya from blowing something up and so we thought we’d just wait for you and I guess we lost track of Niou and Yagyuu while Jackal and Akaya were playing achi mite hoi and then you all came and, well, we should have run laps?” Marui rambled.

Jackal just sighed and turned Akaya over to Yanagi. “We’ll get started now,” he said. 

“A hundred for skipping practice, a hundred for goofing off and a hundred for corrupting Akaya,” Yukimura said without hesitation. “Then we’ll talk about what your punishment will me.”

Marui and Jackal just looked at each other and started off at a slow jog. They knew they would have to pace themselves to make it through three hundred laps, and Marui was glad he still had some cookies in his pocket. Otherwise he’d be on the ground in two hundred.

Sanada slapped his hands over Akaya’s ears when Niou’s climax hit. Yukimura just sighed and shook his head. “Stay here,” he said softly and made his way towards the tree where his doubles one pair was cuddling. Rikkai players did not cuddle. At least not in public. “Niou, Yagyuu.”

Niou managed to crack open an eye. “Oh, hey buchou, you guys finish up?”

“Finish up what, Niou?”

“Your fun time in the closet,” Niou said.

Yukimura was stunned speechless for a moment. “Niou Masaharu, I cannot believe you would think something like that of your buchou,” he finally said, eyes filling with tears. “How can you even think that I would do something so depraved on school grounds, let alone in a closet.”

“Simple, I saw you guys last week,” Niou smirked. 

It wasn’t immediately obvious if Niou was being smart or suicidal. Yagyuu closed his eyes, waiting for the laps to be tripled and tried not to moan. He could have faced three hundred for getting a chance to try something new with Niou, but nine hundred for Niou being a smart ass was not the way he would have chosen to die.

“Last week?” Yukimura asked slowly.

“Yeah, you know, when Sanada had you bent over the desk and Yanagi was under you sucking on your erection,” Niou said. He leaned against Yagyuu’s shoulder and grinned. “I didn’t realize Sanada was quite that flexible, but I guess everyone has a few hidden surprises.”

“Niou....”

“Buchou?”

Yukimura sighed. “Just go run your laps,” he said. “We’ll talk about this later. When we are alone. And I never want to hear mention of it again here on the court. Do you understand?”

“Yep.”

And that was also the day that Yukimura banned achi mite hoi from the Rikkai tennis courts for the rest of his reign. Time as buchou. Oh well, who can really tell the difference with him anyway?


End file.
